Shadow
Shadow the Hedgehog is a highly requested newcomer for Super Smash Bros. 4, though he is once again an Assist Trophy. Shadow is the ultimate life-form created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. This was meant to help find a cure for Gerald's granddaughter and Eggman's cousin, Maria Robotnik, who had a disease called NIDS (Neuro Immunodeficiency Syndrome), basically the Sonicverse's equivalent of AIDS, that prevented her from living on Earth. Shadow is over 50 years old, but physically, he is 15 years old just like Sonic, and has exactly the same height and weight as him. In addition to never aging, Shadow is also immune to disease, making him completely unable to die by natural causes, though he can still be killed. Or at least, he could be until Sega realized he was far too popular to keep dead. He replaced Knuckles as Sonic's rival. Quotes Powers and Abilities Some believe that Shadow uses Chaos powers using the Chaos Emeralds to fuel his attacks. But they are wrong. Shadow's powers actually run on the force of his edge. The more edgy Shadow becomes,the more powerful he gets. In times of need, Shadow can transform into 5UP3R 3DGY SH4D0W, which increases his abilities exponentially. His ultimate attack in this form is to summon Linkin Park, who then proceed to do this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCiFO7qV54E This kills everyone. Trivia *Some theorize that he is the father of Silver the Hedgehog. **But that's not true since Sonic 06 has a ed up plot and if Elise cried so early in the timeline of the game, the world would be ruined before silver was born.. At least 100 years before, and the only way for silver to be born is that there has to be a female immortal being and there is none and blaze's ancestors probably survived since they have adapted to fire. Only possible way for him to have been born is that the team made a mistake and added an extra 0. But even then, Silver is PURE hedgehog, and Amy is the only cannon female hedgehog but Silver has Silver fur and hazel eyes, which neither of his parents posses so the only possible theory is that Blaze gathered DNA from random dead people, found an abandoned lab and made silver with them. And it could be highly likely that shadow was killed in the summoning of the apocalypse just to support said theory. ***If you played Sonic 06 you'd see that the Shadow is still alive in Silver's time... HOWEVER he is in some sort of stasis prison... so yeah, either way he's not the baby-daddy. *Shadow got Amnesia in Sonic Heroes *He was cloned while unconscious before the events of sonic heroes to create shadow androids *His biological father is a gross looking alien thing called 'Black Doom'. And no, that's not the name of somebody's cock. *He's the edgiest video game character ever. *Sonic Boom Shadow is even edgier. *He was British before the first voice actor change. Now he just speaks with a dark voice because he's all edgy and stuff. *He's the only character even more universally agreed to never have a shot at being playable than Ridley (outside of the people who take more than two seconds to realize how ridiculous too big is), Toad (at this point, it's clear Sakurai's not letting him in), and the Chorus Men (self-explanatory). *He is currently missing in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with Knuckles substituting him, but rumors suggests that he will be a Echo Fighter or just be some random ty stage hazard for a Sonic Forces stage along with Infinite, nope he's Assist. Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Sonic Characters Category:Deconfirmed Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Assist Trophies Category:OCs Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Abominations Category:Filthy Category:Edgy Category:Miiverse's Wanted Newcomers Category:Hedgehogs Category:Team Dark Category:SEGA Category:Heretical Demons Category:Deconfirmed Again Category:Deconfirmed Yet Again Category:Grinch Leak Characters